pokemonerfindungfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zeitlich
Zeitlich (eng: Timely) ist der erste Teil der Zeit-Trilogie. Es besteht aus 15 Kapiteln. Charaktere ~ *Jupiter - ehemaliges Team Galaktik Mitglied, will Rache an der Welt *Mars - ehemaliges Team Galaktik Mitglied, will ebenfalls Rache, führt sie und Jupiter an, findet, das Saturn ein Verräter ist *Aurora - Koordinatorin und Trainer aus Kanto, reist gemeinsam mit ihren Freundin der Einall Region herum *Stella - selbiges wie Aurora, hat eine gewöhnungsbedürftige Art *Haruka - siehe oben; Prolog „Nun gut, Jupiter, es ist soweit. Nun sind wir endlich nach so langer Zeit wieder frei..“ Die Stimme einer jungen Frau brach ab, als würde sie sich an etwas schreckliches erinnern.. „Das nennst du frei? Wir sind geflohen!“ antwortete eine andere Frau mit dem Namen Jupiter gereizt. Ihre violetten Augen durchbrachen den Blick der ersten Frau „Mars, das ist nicht in Ordnung!“ fuhr Jupiter ernst fort. Mars jedoch sah Jupiter nicht in die Augen. „Los, holen wir Saturn“ sagte sie nach längerer Zeit des Schweigens „Er sollte es mittlerweile auch geschaft haben“ knurrte Mars „‘Geschaft‘“ Jupiter spuckte Mars die Worte förmlich auf die Schuhe „Team Galaktik wird niemals untergehen! Das sind wir Zyrus schuldig!“ Mars knurrte ihre alte Freundin wütend an „Wir sind Zyrus nichts schuldig!“ antwortete Jupiter laut „Er hat uns ins Gefängnis gebracht!“ Dann drehte sich Jupiter stocksauer um, und wollte weggehen, allerdings hatte sie nicht vor gehabt, Mars zu verlassen. „Lass uns Saturn suchen“ sagte Mars dann. Jupiter nickte knapp, und nahm einen Pokeball „Ich werde nur Skuntank mit mir nehmen.. Den Golbat werde ich die Freiheit schenken..wie siehst du das?“ fragte Jupiter leicht nervös, wenn sie daran dachte, ihre Pokemon frei zu lassen „Ich hatte das selbe vor“ sagte sie knapp und leise. Die Trauer in Mars‘ Augen war nicht zu übersehen. Gemeinsam gingen die beiden zum Rand der Klippe Sie warfen je fünf Pokebälle in die Luft „Los Golbat, sucht die Freiheit!“ riefen sie gleichzeitig. In diesem Moment erschienen zehn Golbat, die auch gleich wegflogen. Jupiter sah ihren Pokemon verträumt nach „Shnurgarst werde ich behalten. Sie ist meine Partnerin“ Jupiter nickte „Dies sehe ich bei Skuntank auch so. Also, weißt du wo Saturn ist?“ „Nein keinen blassen Schimmer…“ gab Mars geknickt zu „Er sagte, er würde uns finden“ redete sie schnell weiter, als sie sah, wie Jupiter einen Augenbraue hochzog „Was ich dir noch sagen wollte, Jupiter“ sagte sie noch „Wir müssen Cresselia finden, und es fangen. Nur so, können wir an die Legenden der Einall-Region kommen“ Jupiter sah sie überrascht an „Du willst die Legenden fangen? Warum?“ Mars‘ Blick wurde streng und voller Hass „Diese Kinder haben uns damals den Plan versaut! Nun werden wir es ihnen heimzahlen, indem wir uns die Legenden unter den Finger reißen! Danach sind wir unbesiegbar!“ Selbstsicher legte Mars ihre Hand aufs Herz „Na ob das gut geht..“ Jupiter sagte ihre Gedanken laut „Natürlich! Wenn wir zusammen arbeiten. Keldeo, Meloetta und Genesect werden uns nämlich nicht mit Freude in die Hände springen“ fuhr Mars fort. Jupiter begann nachzudenken, wie diese Legenden wohl waren. Sie erinnerte sich an das Seetrio, an Dialga und Palkia, und an alles andere.. diesesmal würden sie nicht scheitern! „Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, dass sie Saturn erwischt haben“ sagte Jupiter dann. In ihrem Blick lag besorgnes. „Stimmt, wir sollten schon losgehen, bevor die Wächter uns suchen. Auf zur Vollmondinsel!“ Bevor Mars auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, hielt Jupiter sie zurück „Moment, du willst einfach mal so zur Vollmondinsel spazieren? Wie wäre es mit einer Verkleidung?“ „Willst du uns jetzt zu den Waschlappen von Team Rocket machen?“ „Nein!! Ich dachte nur, dass wir nicht auffliegen!“ knurrte Jupiter. „Gut, ich habe da auch eine Idee. Ich habe noch die Kostüme von damals“ Mars begann in ihrem Koffer zu kramen, und zog ein violettes Gewand und ein rotes Gewand raus. „Perfekt!“ sagte Jupiter, als sie das Teil anzog. „Gut, also los jetzt…“ meinte Mars gehetzt „Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!“ Kapitel 1 ~ Die Sonne schien hell über die Einall Region, als Aurora, mit ihren Freundinnen Stella und Haruka ihre Reise fortsetzte. Alle drei sammelten sowohl Orden als auch Wettbewerbsbänder. Der Tag schien mehr als nur Friedlich, er schien einfach perfekt zu sein, um ein Bad im See zu nehmen. Und genau dort hin wollten die Drei auch! „Mach schneller, Stella! Wir wollen nicht ewig warten!“ rief Aurora ihrer Freundin zu. Stella humpelte auf einem Bein, weil sie eben noch versuchte, sich den Turnschuh auszuziehen…Krach! Oh, jetzt liegt Stella am Boden! „Schmeckt die Erde?“ fragte Haruka lachend. Aurora ließ sich zu Boden plumpsen, weil sie so lachen musste. Die drei hatten riesen Spaß, und liebten es einfach, gemeinsam zu schwimmen. Als alle drei endlich am See angekommen waren, machte es sich Stella erstmal am Rand bequem „Ich könnt schon schwimmen…ich genieße noch etwas die Sonne“ murmelte sie verschlafen „Alles klar! Komm Aurora, wir springen!“ rief Haruka, und zog Aurora an der Hand mit sich. Die beiden Freundinnen sprangen gleichzeitig ins Wasser. Folipurba und Evoli, Aurora’s treue Pokemon, liefen auch zum See. Evoli sprang vergnügt ins Wasser, wo auch Zwottorin, eines von Haruka’s Pokemon schwamm. „Ich habe eine Idee! Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Pokemon einfach mitspielen lassen würden?“ fragte Aurora völlig überzeugt von ihrer Idee „Fantastisch! Los, kommt alle heraus!“ rief Haruka begeistert. Die Pokebälle flogen in der Luft, aus denen nach einigen Sekunden die Pokemon Zebritz, Grillchita, Somnivora und Kleoparda kamen. Aurora machte es ihr nach, und ihre Pokemon Blitza, Aquana, Flamara, Psiana, Nachtara und Glaziola erschienen ebenfalls. Aquana sprang sofort ins Wasser, während es sich Flamara und Grillchita auf der Seite gemütlich machten. Völlig unerwartet warf auch Stella zwei Pokebälle, woraus Hypnomorba und Chillabell zum Vorschein kamen, während ihr schillerndes Zorua auf ihrem Bauch lag. Es sah so aus, als wäre Stella wirklich sehr müde. Haruka und Aurora störte das nicht weiter, weil die beiden riesen Spaß im Wasser hatten, und auch den Pokemon gefiel der Tag sehr gut. Nach einiger Zeit, bespritzte Aurora die schlafende Stella mit eiskaltem Wasser, die mit einem lauten Schrei aufwachte „Aurora, du, du…“ Dann begann Stella zu lachen, und sprang zu Haruka und Rachel ins Wasser. Nachdem die drei viel gebadet hatten, lagen sie nun alle am Rand, und genossen die Sonnenstrahlen. Nach einiger Zeit, zogen plötzlich Wolken über die Sonne „Hey was soll das?“ beschwerte sich Stella „Pf, so was“ Während Haruka dazu kicherte, betrachtete Aurora die Wolken beenruhigt. Und urplötzlich.. Schneeflocken! „Was soll das?!“ kreischte Rachel plötzlich. Der Schnee wurde mehr, ein richtiges Schneegestörber passierte innerhalb von Minuten! „Schnell, alle ins Wohnmobil!“ rief Haruka. Das ließen sich Stella und Aurora nicht zweimal sagen, und sie stürmten ins Wohnmobil „Es ist Sommer, wie kann es da schneien?“ fragte Stella. Verwirrt sah Aurora aus dem Fenster. Sie spürte irgendetwas in ihrem Kopf, konnte aber nicht deuten was es ist. Plötzlich hörte sie Worte, aber nicht von Haruka oder Stella, sondern in ihrem Kopf… Zeit…. hörte sie Wandel… Das Wort Wandel war nur vernebelt. Wer sprach mit ihr? Haruka sah sie besorgt an „Aurora, was hast du denn?“ Aurora hörte ihre Frage kaum „Nichts“ antwortete sie knapp und kurz, doch irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.. Kapitel 2 ~ „Häh? Was zum…?! Warum schneit es, verdammt?“ Die Worte von Jupiter waren empört und geschockt, auch Mars hatte einen verwirrten Blick auf dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber was mich viel mehr ärgert ist, dass wir nicht daran Schuld sind!“ „Das werden wir auch so schnell nicht..“ Unbeeindruckt begann Mars in den Büschen zu kramen.. „Mars, was bitte machst du da?!“ „Hör mir mal zu. Willst du drei legenden und ein legendäres Pokemon mit nur einem Pokemon fangen? Wir brauchen noch welche!“ In Jupiter’s Kopf machte es kurz ,klick‘, daran hatte sie natürlich nicht gedacht „Gut mitgedacht..“ sagte Jupiter. Mars drehte sich kurz zu ihr um „Ja, einer von uns muss es ja machen..“ sagte Mars leise. Jupiter verrollte genervt die Augen. „Mir ist kalt!“ jammerte Jupiter danach. Mars nickte „Mir auch“ Sie gingen weiter, in Richtung Vollmondinsel „Cresselia wird uns gehören!“ knurrte die rachesüchtige Mars wütend. „Erstmal sollten wir diese Insel finden..“ meinte Jupiter und schaute auf die Karte „Ach verdammt, die is von dem Schnee völlig durchnässt!“ Mars Augen glitzerten „Macht nichts..wir sind da“ flüsterte sie, so leise sie konnte. Beeindruckt sah Jupiter zu der schönen Insel. Auf der Insel, sah man Cresselia leuchten, doch es schlief, bis zum Vollmond. „Gut, bist du bereit, Jupiter?“ fragte Mars „Ja!“ antwortete Jupiter entschlossen. „Los, Skuntank!“ Jupiter rief ihr Pokemon zu sich, und Mars tat es ihr nach „Shnurgarst, dich brauchen wir auch“ Als die beiden Pokemon erschienen sind, begannen die Commandanten Cresselia zu beobachten „Gut, jetzt Spukball ihr zwei!“ riefen beide gliechzeitig. Skuntank und Shnurgarst griffen Cresselia mit einem Spukball an. Cresselia wachte aprupt auf, und wurde wütend. Es schlug offenbar mit Psychklinge zurück, welche beide Pokemon sehr traf „Los Sknuntank, Nachthieb!“ „Und du Dunkelklaue!“ Die beiden Pokemon griffen Cresselia erneut an, und diesmal trafen sie Cresselia noch schwerer als vorher. „Sehr gut! Jetzt Toxin, Skuntank!“ Skuntank lies Toxin aus seinem Körper fließen, und vergiftete Cresselia. „Perfekt, und jetzt los, Fangnetzt!“ Mars warf ein großes Netz über Cresselia, doch dieses wehrte sich stark „Lasst mich in Ruhe!“ rief es. „Cresselia kann sprechen?!“ fragte Mars verwirrt. „Dieses Pokemon ist ein vermögen wert“ sagte Jupiter ernst aber auch fasziniert „Wird Zeit dass wir es fangen!“ sagte sie heftik weiter. Mars nickte gehässig, bevor sie das Fangnetz zuzog. Cresselia rüttelte und schüttelte sich in diesem Netz. Es schrie verzweifelt nach Hilfe, doch niemand konnte es auf dieser einsamen Insel hören. „Hör auf so zu brüllen! Du gehörst jetzt uns!“ knurrte Mars es wütend an. Cresselia’s Körper began zu glühen. Das muss Psybann sein dachte Jupiter „Skuntank, los, Flammenwurf“ rief Jupiter, doch Psybann blockte alles ab. Urplötzlich befreitete sich Cresselia aus dem Netz „Was wollt ihr von mir? Wer seid ihr überhaupt?“ Mars trat vor „Wir werden die Einall-Legenden fangen! Und..“ „Whhuuuiii!“ kreischte Cresselia plötzlich. Mars verdrehte verwirrt die Augen „Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Die Legenden leben mit mir im Einklang! Wird nur eines von ihnen eingefangen führt das zu einer Katastrophe!“ Jupiter und Mars begannen plötzlich zu lachen „Das ist sowas von egal!“ sagte Jupiter, nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Cresselia sah die beiden angewiedert an „Wer seid ihr?“ fragte sie wütend „Wir sind die letzten Überbleibsel von Team Galaktik!“ sagte Mars selbstsicher. „Und wir sind stärker denn je“ fügte Jupiter noch hinzu. Cresselia’s Angst stieg, Jupiter konnte es genau spuren. „Niemals!“ kreischte Cresselia bevor zum Himmel empor stieg, doch Mars warf etwas auf Cresselia „Was ist das?“ fragte Jupiter „Jetzt haben wir alles was wir brauchen“ sagte sie und grinste dabei verlogen. Jupiter’s Blick war verwirrt doch plötzlich hatte Mars glitzernden Staub und eine Lunarfeder in der Hand „Das wird reichen, um die Legenden anzulocken. Cresselia brauchen wir nicht mehr“ Mars füllte den Staub in eine kleine Dose um, wo er wunderschön aussah „Das muss ein Vermögen wert sein“ sagte Jupiter mit glitzernden Augen. „Natürlich. Allerdings geht’s uns zurzeit nicht ums Geld. Jetzt müssen wir erstmal nach Einall“ sagte Mars und grinste dazu. „Und dann fängt das Spiel an richtig Spaß zu machen“ Jupiter nickte un ihr Blick verriet nicht viel, nur Begeisterung „Wo ist nur Saturn..“ sagte sie dann. Mars drehte sich um „Wenn er weiche Knie bekommen hat, dann ist er kein Galaktik Mitglied. Ich denke, er hat uns verlassen“ Jupiter nickte, konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, dass Saturn sie verraten würde. Mars holte den alten Galaktik Hubschrauber „Flieg uns nach Einall“ sagte sie dem Autopiloten. Jupiter sprang in den Hubschrauber „Erzähl mir etwas von den Legenden“ sagte sie zu Mars, als der Hubschrauber losflog. Mars nickte und sah zum Himmel „Es wurde eine Zeit lang angezweifelt dass es sie gibt. Doch jetzt gibt es beweise dass sie existieren. Zunächst schnappen wir uns das Fohlen-Pokemon, Keldeo. Es ist ein sehr starkes Pokemon, musst du wissen. Keldeo lebt im Wasser, das bedeutet, wir brauchen die Tauchausrüstung“ Jupiter machte große Augen. Ein Fohlen-Pokemon dass im Wasser lebt, etwas genaz spezielles. „Und welches holen wir uns danach?“ „Das weiß ich noch nicht…“ sie begann zu überlegen „Vielleicht.. das Psycho-Pokemon, bin mir aber noch nicht sicher“ Jupiter nickte, und sah den Sternen zu. Keldeo, die Legende, wartete nur auf die beiden.. Kapitel 3 ~ In dieser Nacht hatte Aurora sehr schlecht geschlafen. Wer hatte nur mit ihr geredet, und warum? Als sie früh am Morgen aufwachte und aus dem Fenster sah, traf sie fast der Schlag: So viel Schnee! Mindestens 6 Cm! „Haruka, Stella wacht auf!!“ rief sie laut. Haruka rieb sich die Augen „Was ist denn Aurora…“ jammerte sie, doch als sie den Schnee sah wurde sie kreidebleich im Gesicht „Ach du meine Güte“ sagte sie leise und zitternd „Wir sind hier gefangen“ sagte Aurora mit besorgtem Blick auf den Schnee. Sie öffnete die Tür, und sah, dass alles weiß war „Es ist Sommer…das ist unglaublich..“ sagte sie. Haruka berührte den Schnee „Moment mal..Der ist total warm! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!“ rief sie sehr laut. „Das ist unmöglich!“ sagte auch Aurora, nachdem sie den Schnee berührt hatte „Es braut sich was zusammen“ Haruka’s Blick war ernst und besorgt, und Aurora konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Plötzlich hörte Aurora etwas, und sie sah ein helles Licht am Himmel „Was ist das?“ „Vielleicht ein Dusselgurr?“ „Nein! Und es kommt direkt auf uns zu!“ Plötzlich krachte das etwas direkt in den Schnee. Es glitzerte und glänzte „Oh man! Das sieht aus wie ein Pokemon!“ sagte Haruka plötzlich. Mittlerweile war auch Stella aufgewacht „Was ist denn…OH MEIN GOTT!“ sie brach ab, als sie den vielen Schnee sah. Aurora ging näher auf das Ding zu „Nicht Aurora, du weißt nicht was das ist!“ rief Stella. Doch Aurora hörte nicht auf sie. Allmählich erkannte sie, war das war. Cresselia! „Oh nein, Cresselia! Wach auf!“ Stella und Haruka sahen sich verwirrt an „Cresselia ist ein legendäres Pokemon der Sinnoh-Region. Ich frage mich, was es hier macht… es sieht sehr erschöpft aus“ stellte Aurora verwirrt fest. Cresselia verlassen doch nie die Vollmondinsel.. „Hier, das wird dir helfen Cresselia“ sagte Aurora, als sie Cresselia die Medizin gab. Cresselia bewegte sich kurz, um die Medizin zu schlucken. Cresselia keuchte und hustete „Menschen..“ sagte sie dann leise und zitternd „Bitte tut mir nichts..“ Haruka machte große Augen „Hat dich jemand verletzt, Cresselia? Wir sind deine Freunde, wir tuen dir nicht weh“ sagte sie. Cresselia entspannte sich ein wenig „Was ist mit dir passiert, Cresselia?“ fragte Aurora besorgt „Zwei Frauen..angegriffen…wollen…Legenden..“ „Die Legenden?!“ riefen Haruka und Stella wie aus einem Mund „Du bist ihre Anführerin?!“ fragte Stella begeistert „Woah!“ Haruka stimmte ihrer Freundin nur zu. Aurora hatte keine Ahnung wovon die beiden redeten, es war ihr aber auch eigentlich egal „Welche Frauen?“ fragte sie stattdessen „Sie sagten keinen Namen..hab nur Galaktik verstanden..“ Wut brannte in Aurora’s Augen. „Zwei Frauen also, vom Team Galaktik? Welche Pokemon hatten sie?“ „Glaub ich hab ein Shnurgarst und ein Skuntank gesehen..“ Aurora schnappte nach Luft „Mars und Jupiter! Diese Biester!“ rest folgt